This invention relates to the transducer fabrication art, and more particularly to a process of bonding strain gauges to opposite sides of a leaf spring cantilever beam for converting beam movement to an electrical signal via a Wheatstone bridge or otherwise in which the strain gauges are connected.
The present invention may be used in connection with many prior art arrangements, for example, as disclosed in all the patents cited herein including, but not limited to, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,713,068 and 3,722,264.
In the past, due to breakage of glass bonds and because of deficiencies in a strain gauge resistance match, transducer yield has been a poor 65 percent or so. Some other prior art is disclosed herein. See also U.S. Pat. No. 3,713,068.